The new cultivar is a product of a planned Hydrangea breeding program, from the Institut National d'Horticulture located in Angers, France. The new variety was discovered as a seedling from the planned breeding program. This seedling is a result from a crossing made in July 2001 of the female parent, an undistributed proprietary variety referred to as ‘347 ’ with the male parent, an undistributed proprietary variety referred to as ‘346.’ It was selected by Claudie Lambert and Helene Bertrand during the Summer of 2005 in at the research facility in Angers, France.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘INH-HYD-6’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed in Angers, France at the Institut Nation d'Horticulture, during the Spring of 2006 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.